Kanaloa
Kanaloa (カナロア Kanaroa) is a giant octopus that belongs to Byro Cracy, the leader of the Zentopia Legion Corps.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Appearance Kanaloa is an enormous, purple octopus with several light-blue spikes protruding from its head, as well as two large horns extending from its forehead. Despite being an octopus, Kanaloa's tentacles appear clawed at the ends, similar to a crayfish's. A series of teal spots mark its forehead. Kanaloa's eyes are perfectly rounded with teal scelera and bright yellow pupils, and just between its eyes is the emblem of the Zentopia Church. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kanaloa first appears with its master Byro, listening to Byro as he speaks to it. Later, the two arrive just before Natsu Dragneel and Sugarboy are about to clash. Byro informs Sugarboy of their original goal and to dispose of anyone who stands in their way. While Natsu and Sugarboy fight, Kanaloa and Byro leave, though they encounter Gildarts Clive along the way. A fight commences between Byro and Gildarts, with Erza Scarlet assisting Gildarts mid-way, angering Kanaloa when the octopus is hit with one of Erza's giant spears. However, after Mary Hughes informs everyone that she has obtained the clock part from Lucy, the two leave Erza and Gildarts to go meet up with her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Kanaloa and Byro Cracy rendezvous with the other Legion Corps members and Byro receives the clock piece from Mary Hughes. Their mission complete, Kanaloa flies up into the air and carries the group away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Kanaloa, with the group on top of it, is later seen in the sea, where Dan and Samuel meets up with them.Fairy Tail Episode 133 After Natsu, Romeo, Lucy and Happy find another clock part in an underground graveyard, Byro along with Kanaloa appear again to take it from them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Natsu laughs at Byro for riding on an octopus, but Byro tells Natsu to not underestimate Kanaloa, because it belongs to the Legion Corps and is a soldier, as the rest of them. After that a fierce but short fight ensues between Natsu and Kanaloa, since his motion sickness prevents him from fighting after he rides on the creature. However, Lucy later summons Taurus and this gives Natsu the chance to defeat Kanaloa, after she, Romeo and Happy support him with their skills.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 After it's battle, Kanaloa shrinks and Byro puts it aside after praising it for its hard work.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Later, Kanaloa is summoned, as Byro wanted to perform his duties for the Archbishop.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 After discovering that Fairy Tail has arrived, the Zentopia guards try stopping them but fail to do so. Byro then commands Kanaloa to do what they could not. Kanaloa then jumps onto the Christina. With Fairy Tail unable to stop Kanaloa, Christina is brought down, along with Ichiya and Kanaloa itself.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Later, Ichiya and Kanaloa, having reconciled, catch Natsu and his friends, who fall from the Infinity Castle, and search for Lucy along with them. Guided by Natsu's sense of smell, Kanaloa delivers him to her location in time and Natsu manages to save her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 Magic & Abilities Flight: Kanaloa is able to jump high distances, thus serving as Byro's transportation. Once in the air, Kanaloa is able to "fly" using its tentacles, in a way reminiscent of an octopus swimming underwater. Corrosive Ink Eject: Kanaloa can eject a dark ink from its mouth, however this being toxic and corrosive enough to melt rocks with it. Trivia *Kanaloa is also the name of an ancient Hawaiian god, who is symbolized by either an octopus or a squid. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Zentopia Church members